


Close My Eyes

by romanticalgirl



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a private eye can see too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the unrequited
> 
> Originally posted 09-03-05

A good detective is observant, though Laura’s a good detective, and she appears to be blind when it comes to him. _Love is blind_ his brain reminds him, and he ignores it, because Laura’s not in love with _him_ , she’s in love with the idea of him, the mystery of him. She wants to solve him, find him out, uncover his lies.

Unfortunately for Murphy, she appears to want to do that by getting too close to him and, Murphy knows all too well, Laura tends to lose herself when she does that. She has walls and protective barriers up that are strong - _too strong for you_ \- but something about his off-kilter accent and devil-may-care charm seems more than Laura can resist.

“I don’t like this, Laura.”

“So you’ve said, Murph.”

“This guy, we know nothing about him.”

“We should hire detectives.” She grins up at him and his heart stops. He’s kissed her twice in his life, both times too short and too long after he saw the look in her eyes. “Honestly, Murph. We’ll figure him out. He seems to want to be one of the good guys right now. Maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Maybe that’s just what he’s waiting for.”

“The voice of reason.” She pats his hand and gets to her feet, leaning in to him slightly. The sweet ache of wanting her is always with him, but with her this close, it’s almost unbearable. “You take care of me, Murph.”

He watches her walk into _his_ office and sighs. “Always, Boss. Always.”

 

 


End file.
